Don't Stray
by Stein
Summary: Una noche apasionada entre el principe de Meridian y el gigantesco reptil Phobos/Cedric /Caleb


**_Advertencia. Lemon Phobos/Cedric/Caleb_**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de… eh… _Bárbara Canepa y Alessandro Barbucchi?**

**Don't stray**

Como buen príncipe que era tenía miles de amantes en el palacio. Tantos a los que tomaba cada noche provocando que los gritos rondaran por el castillo como si de algún espíritu condenado pasase ahí la eternidad sin conseguir descanso eterno. Y es que escuchar alaridos, por todo el gran castillo casi abandonado, era una competencia entre los gritos de los prisioneros con los de sus amantes ocasionales.

Todas aquellas presas fáciles, desechables como muñecas viejas que perdían su encanto a la segunda mirada posada sobre sus ya usados cuerpos, se le entregaban sin ninguna resistencia ni objeción. Claro después de que los soldados se abrían paso para ir al pueblo a robarse a criaturas no tan repugnantes (todos los pueblerinos eran asquerosos) porque su necesidad de ver sometido al pueblo que no le pertenecía era muy grande. No había quien no abriera las piernas dejadamente ofreciéndose como las putas del mundo humano.

Cedric era distinto a la basura favorita con la que se metía, si bien no eran lo típico de amo-sirviente el gigantesco reptil era su amante favorito. A pesar de tanto tiempo revolcándose entre ellos, porque el instinto animal de ambos (obviando al reptil) aparecía con una fuerza increíble, se le resistía a caer tan rápido al inevitable orgasmo proporcionado de tan distintas maneras. Causaba tanta risa el ver como su _lagartija gigante_ intentaba acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios sangrantes, algo que a él le gustaba lamer lentamente degustando el sabor carmesí que le hacía sentir tan vivo como el placer que le provocaba el embestirse duramente contra la próstata no escondida del reptil.

-…

-Vamos Cedric ¿No me digas que te avergüenza que los demás escuchen? Ya deberían estar acostumbrados de los alaridos que das cada que abres las piernas para tu príncipe.

- Agh…

-Mm me pregunto que tanto gritaras si toco la punta de tu erecto miembro con mi dedo ¿Se siente bien? He de suponer que sí puesto que te retuerces como un tierno animal que gusta de ser acariciado por su dueño, o tal vez seas de esos que se dejan acariciar por todos –le encantaba provocarlo, sabía que no se entregaba a nadie de no ser por orden suya.

-No es así príncipe.

-¿No? Entonces muéstrame que tan hábil eres con la boca, reptil.

Cedric estaba impaciente, lamía y besaba toda la extensión del miembro, chupando todo el contorno de la punta acabada de salir de su interior. Probando su sabor.

Jalando el prepucio con los labios húmedos chupo el glande lentamente contrarrestando la urgencia que tenia sobre su propio miembro y entrada, ahora abandonada, ansiosa por sentir aquel dolor punzante y delicioso que solo el príncipe podía dar. Besaba pasando sus garras por los muslos goteantes metiéndose todo el miembro a la boca. Comenzaba a chupar más fuerte, aquellos movimientos lentos desesperaban a su sádico superior, que gozaba de torturar a sus victimas, y esté era uno de los pocos momentos que podía mostrarle como su enfermo pasatiempo le había influenciado tanto.

El tembloroso miembro empezaba a ser cada vez más resbaladizo mezclando ambos fluidos del que gozaba bañar toda la anatomía, apenas se contenía puesto que solo podía lamer los blandos y calientes testículos chupándolos un poco pero nunca los dejaba de acariciar. Apretando el miembro como queriendo exprimir todo para su boca tragó todo degustándolo como el más exquisito de los elixir. El liquido que daba una vida larga y placentera.

-Estuviste practicando, vas mejorando cada vez más. –le atrajo jalándolo de la barbilla probando su propio sabor de los labios del gran reptil.

Un perfecto cuadro de lujuria.

-Nadie puede igualarle a usted señor.

-Jamás podrán reptil ¿Acaso lo dudabas? –Le araño la espalda dejándole un ardor en los surcos rojizos de donde corría la sangre manchando las sedosas telas de la cama.

-Nunca.

-Te mostrare una vez más que tan grande y poderoso es tu soberano.

-Lo espero con ansías mi señor. –Tan sumiso, también le encantaba provocarle.

-Pero espero ver un espectáculo erótico, aunque con quien tenemos aquí no tiene ningún calificativo de ser algo bueno. Una molestia asquerosa a la vista de tu príncipe.

Los guardias llevaron ante su presencia al líder de los rebeldes, el que nunca dejaba de tener aquella mirada intensa, llena de fuego. Algo que le encantaba destruir a los dos albinos.

-Veamos que tanto puedes gritar –Sus uñas ansiaban destrozar aquellas mejillas que apretaba resbalando por el mentón. Arruinar el orgullo enfrente suyo.

-Jamás me doblegare ante ti Phobos. Nunca –Su mirada. Desafiante ante todo tipo de autoridad.

-Ante el placer nadie puede resistirse y quiero ver como te rompes, rogando por más de lo que nunca tendrás.

-He soportado muchos tipos de tortura ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que me hagas no lo soportare?

-Muéstrale de lo que hablo Cedric –Se echo en la cama como infante esperando ver tan ansiado espectáculo en vivo.

Su sirviente se acerco al moreno mirándolo con asco pero el hecho de romperlo le llenaba a tanto de placer como ser poseído por el príncipe de Meridian. El sadismo les unía. –Esas sucias ropas te hacen lucir aún peor que un pueblerino.

-Pues el pueblo es el que les da poder y les hace mantenerse en el castillo. –Sí, jamás se doblegaría.

-Y también el que ayudo a atraparte. –Su voz sonaba tranquila, llena de sorna.

-¿Qué? –Causaba gracia la inocencia del tono en esa pregunta.

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? El dinero puede comprar cualquier cosa, en este caso por comida y ropa tus "amigos" te vendieron.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Intento levantarse pero un latigazo que se le figuro la enorme cola de un gigantesco reptil le hizo inclinarse hasta casi su rostro tocar el suelo en el que sus rodillas apoyadas ya le hacían doler.

-No me interesa que lo creas.

Lo volteo dejándolo arrodillado desgarrando su gabardina y la camisa descubriendo los morenos hombros. Dejaba las marcas de sus agudos colmillos disfrutando como la caliente sangre oscura y salada resbalaba lentamente por el cuerpo dejando marcas excitantes.

Marcaba aquel cuerpo con sus garras, escuchando los gritos ahogados del moreno y sintiendo la mirada fija de su soberano que irradiaba en sus gestos la lascivia. Terminó de arrancar las ropas marcando las piernas, dejando que el líquido rojizo resbalara aun más por el cuerpo dándole una mejor apariencia al joven moreno. Una humillante experiencia llena de vergüenza satisfactoria. Porque estaba seguro que después de este veneno inundándole el cuerpo el chico no podría sobrevivir no estando con sus ahora amos.

Hundió sus dedos con las largas uñas hasta tocar fondo, abría y separaba escuchando con satisfacción como el otro intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, sonrió aún más al escuchar el grito dado cuando toco el miembro que rápidamente se endureció. Notó como movía la cadera inconscientemente hundiéndose el mismo los dedos penetrados en su interior, buscando que tocase su próstata sin darse cuenta que no lo haría. Se le notaba como intentaba retener los gemidos. Un meridiano demasiado orgulloso.

Se alejo un poco notando como el otro alzaba su trasero pidiendo con este lo que su poco orgullo le impedía decir con la boca, decidido miro a su príncipe que sonrió compartiendo la idea.

Caleb se sorprendió al ver a Cedric frente a sus ojos metiendo su erguido miembro en su boca casi ahogándole por la sorpresa, no tuvo ni como protestar al sentir como era penetrado por el que tanto odiaba, el gobernante ilegitimo de Meridian, se movía fuerte en su interior manchando a ambos con la sangre fresca al ser desgarrado el orificio. ¿Por qué no se removía y huía? Porque la magia de Phobos sobre su cuerpo y mente se lo impedía. El mejor pretexto creíble para _todos_.

-Estás tan estrecho ¿No lo habías hecho antes? Que tristeza, pero así recordaras por siempre la primera vez con la realeza, tus superiores. Ten en cuenta que puedes venir a rogar porque te follemos otra vez, más nunca volverá a pasar esto pueblerino.

Su cadera se golpeaba fuertemente con la del chico creando unos sonidos extraños, tanto por los gemidos ahogados así como por el acto y los fluidos resbaladizos. Botas pisando los charcos profundos de lodo.

Cedric no podía gemir como lo hacia con el otro, nada se comparaba a la intensidad que poseía el poderoso rubio, ese fuego abrasador y esa furia en sus movimientos le hacían un digno poseedor de todas las tierras y el mejor amante nunca existido. Sin embargo, verlo así, moviéndose fieramente y posando la mirada sobre él como si pensaran uno en el otro le hizo estremecerse llenando la boca del moreno provocando que casi se ahogara al obligarle a tragarse todo. Dejándole la boca adolorida, seguramente.

El príncipe llenó por completo dando algunas estocadas después del orgasmo, no fue tan intenso ni satisfactorio, pero fue un acto fantástico el humillar al líder rebelde que gozaba de intentar destruir su reino.

-No sirves para esto rebelde, aunque por lo visto tú si lo disfrutaste. Sigues tan húmedo aun después de haberte corrido tres veces.

-…

-Llévenselo a los calabozos.

Los guardias aparecieron tan rápido como se lo llevaron arrastrándolo con las ropas sucias fuera de la habitación donde ambos albinos quedaron acostados sobre el gigantesco lecho. Iniciando nuevamente el acto antes no terminado pero ahora más ardiente porque solo eran ellos dos sin intrusos que arruinaran el placer extremo.

Phobos se movía sobre Cedric lamiendo su arañada espalda mientras le acariciaba los rosados pezones que se endurecían al tacto, más que por el acto era por el remolino de sensaciones que se agitaban cuando ambos estaban juntos. Un caliente deseo jamás satisfecho.

No lo dirían, nunca llegarían a expresar con palabras lo que sentían por insignificante que fuera porque eran demasiado orgullosos como para gritar a todos que sentían más que un excelente y satisfactorio placer entre ellos, como bien se conocían desde niños lo sabían pero no lo pronunciarían. No se necesitaban palabras ridículas que arruinaran todo porque así estaban bien y así quedarían en mejor.

-Si no gimes no sabré como moverme dentro de ti.

-Usted… ya sabe donde… como hacerlo.

-Pues si pero no debes desobedecer a tu príncipe, no queremos que me enoje ¿No?

-N… no señor.

-Tal vez solo deba quedarme quieto, o irme en busca de alguien más.

-Más… -su voz estaba distorsionada por el placer y la urgencia de querer más de lo que tanto le llenaba, pero el otro parecía querer seguir torturándolo. Y eso le encantaba.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Más fuerte.

-Así esta mejor, veamos que tanto puedes aguantar reptil.

Le penetro duramente gritando ambos por la fuerza; lleno de deseo se movía rápidamente aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad, volviendo locos a ambos, tocaba la próstata que le causaba estremecimientos porque apretaba su entrada haciéndola más estrecha, una presión a su miembro palpitante.

Lo volteo volviendo a penetrarlo de igual manera que antes, aunque sus caricias y actos fueran toscas no carecían e intensidad y deseo. La lujuria desenfrenada.

El reptil se arqueaba casi rasgando las almohadas, frotando su miembro en el vientre del otro, sintiendo como mordía su cuello marcándole nuevamente como su posesión más preciada y sin poderlo evitar ni quererlo realmente le acerco mordiendo y chupando sus labios unos segundos puesto que el aire le faltaba y era inevitable arquearse ante tal placer que le hacia estremecer. Sobre todo gemir alto por estar descontrolado.

El aún no rey respiraba con dificultad pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, seguía dando fuertes empujones y besándole nuevamente hundía la lengua en su garganta robándole el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban.

Separándose unos segundos les pareció increíble que jamás hubieran hecho eso, con ninguno de sus amantes, aunque estaban seguros que no se sentirían igual que entre ellos dos. Volvieron a hacerlo mordiendo y lamiendo, aspirando y robando todo lo que podían de la boca del otro sin querer separarse hasta que fuera inevitable por el orgasmo que recorrió primero el cuerpo del príncipe que lentamente daba menos estocadas.

Agarrando con fuerza el miembro aun erecto de Cedric, masturbándole rápidamente y liberó en segundos el delicioso semen que manchaba su mano y parte de su cuerpo el cual degusto lamiendo sus dedos siendo jalado por su amante quien lo besaba y ahora el probaba se su propio sabor.

-Es algo muy bueno ser su sirviente, mi príncipe.

-Si sigues así te convertirás en mi mejor guerrero.

-Soy el mejor, nunca lo olvide. –Oh el orgullo, el deseo creía entre más hacía aparición ese altruismo.

-No lo dudo, solo te pongo a prueba.

-¿Acaso quiere que le demuestre que soy lo mejor que tiene en todo el reino?

-Siempre ansió que lo demuestres.

El gigantesco reptil se sentó descaradamente sobre la entrepierna del otro juntando sus caderas, moviéndose como si estuviera otra vez en su interior, iba despertando en ambos otra vez el deseo que nunca se extinguía…

Sin contar las veces que lo habían hecho en toda la noche, todo el esfuerzo cayo sobre sus cuerpos derrumbados en la gran cama húmeda que arropo sus cuerpos y que sin darse cuenta uno protegía al otro que se apoyaba en el calido cuerpo sin querer abandonar el delicioso aroma y calor embriagante

**Fin**

**_En realidad no espero reviews para esto… De hecho no creo que a muchos les guste esto ni esta pareja pero eso no significa que no sean bienvenidos los comentarios (por más raros que sean)._**

**_Nota personal: ¡Si! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Era obligatorio ¡¿Nadie nunca se imagino a esos dos que son el uno para el otro y lo único bueno de ese cartoon?! PD. ¡Amo a Phobos! Mejor aún a Phobos tirándose a Cedric!_**


End file.
